Turquoise
by Kiaa Ethel
Summary: Respect. One word, but it explains how the whole world works. So when Draco Malfoy experiences a lonely and specifically a dis-reputed life he submits himself to those hardships, feeling guilty. But when the same follows his wife, Astoria and his yet-to-be-born son he desires a better life. He decides to travel back in time and tries to make new acquaintances. AU Time travel.


**A/N: I do not own HP. This is a Time-travel(AU). This one-shot is written for the First Round of The International Wizarding School Championship.**

 **School: Hogwarts**

 **Theme: Beauxbatons**

 **Prompt: Turquoise-color (Main), Leave a light on-Tom Walker-song**

 **Word Count: 2,577 words**

 **Year: 4**

* * *

A special thanks to Bell, for beta-ing! She is awesome! Any other errors or mistake you may encounter is probably mine...

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor-1994(Summer Holidays)**

Draco pressed his ear against the barely open door.

"..., however, I have decided a place suitable." Igor Karkaroff's hoarse voice said.

"You mean the Horcruxe? Where?" His father's voice asked _._

"The Beauxbatons' Dining hall." The man chuckled darkly. "Hidden in plain sight! But I am giving the counter piece to you, Malfoy. Both, if apart are as useless as a pebbles on a shore." Followed by a clear sound of a piece of jewelry hitting his father's wooden study table.

Draco's golden snitch whizzed past him, catching his attention immediately. A distinct sound of wine glasses met his ears, but the distraction was enough to direct his thoughts to the approaching Quidditch world cup.

* * *

 **St. Mungos, Outside Delivery room-2006**

The Healer sputtered- "I am sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I and my team of Healers were... th-the baby and the m-mother were too..."

Draco could no longer make out the words clearly. Sorry was all he got with the piece of bad news. News that told him his son and wife were no more. His vision clouded, but he couldn't be sure if they were from tears or his angry thoughts. He felt angry and sad.

A swirl of dark expensive robes and he disapparated.

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor-2006**

A dark turquoise diamond, almost the size of a small snitch sat in Draco's palms. _Easily mistaken for an emerald._ The 'B' in it had always reminded him of his mother's maiden family name. He rocked and rolled it as he cradled his own thoughts back and forth. He made a decision in haste. But a decision nonetheless. And Draco Malfoy was never foolish.

It was time to set things right. Astoria and Scorpius deserved more.

Pointing his want at the diamond he whispered, "Adducere dignus saeculum," and watched as a swirl of turquoise smoke filled the room and depositing him back in time.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Year:3, Slytherin dormitary-1994**

Draco woke up to a shrill sound of a girl screaming. He clutched his night robes as if he couldn't believe the diamond magic had actually worked. A feeling of déjà-vu hit him as he stared around his third year Slytherin dormitory. He shakily stood up and checked the mirror. A hollow happiness rained on him when he couldn't find a dark mark in his reflection glaring back at him. Only a ring of a turquoise diamond on his finger. The calendar above announced 15 Oct '94, a Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin match. He searched frantically around for parchments and quill. If the effects of the diamond were correct he might start forgetting things from his timeline.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Year:3, Dumbledore's office-1994**

To Draco's great annoyance, Dumbledore showed not even a hint of surprise as he finished his tale. He scowled hard at the old professor.

"Time is a very tricky ... thing, shall we say?" Dumbledore begin with his unusual comforting voice. "It can either give you more happiness with your loved ones... or…take everything away from that you once loved."

Dumbledore paused as if to ponder something, oblivious to what Draco barely whispered, "Only Scorpius."

"Meet me here, Mr. Malfoy, every second Thursday after dinner." He held up a finger and eyed Draco pointedly. "And be mindful of your surroundings. I am aware that you and a certain three Gryffindors do not get along well, but... how do I put this?" He stroked his beard. "They might be of great help. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter initially might not get so acquainted… but I have faith in you and Miss Granger. She can surely work this out between the four of you." Dumbledore finished with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

* * *

 **Quidditch World Cup, Campsite-1994(Summer Holidays)**

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a utterly bored Draco. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned sharply. Ron cursed.

"Language, Weasley," said Draco, his pale eyes glittering. Everything was going perfectly to plan. He smirked. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you? And keep that big bushy head down, Granger," he sneered.

As the trio hurried forward Draco whispered sardonically, "Only 99 more steps to go." He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he almost didn't hear the retreating Harry's doubt.

"What's Malfoy up to? Huh? All concerned and worried." It was met with two flippant shrugs.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Year:4, Library-1994**

When he had first realized it, it had been during one of these late night study times. He had forgotten how he looked like in his timeline. It was somewhere in the back of his mind, lingering there. All his attempts remained futile as he tried to revoke any past—of future, actually— memories. All set crystal clear in front of his eyes.

 _Time was of the essence_.

Studying untill late in the night was something he never did. Not in the library at least. But now he tried to make a habit of it, as it was something that Hermione Granger did. He could see her across the vast shelves of ancient tomes, sitting cross legged on the floor surrounded by stacks of books up to her chin. He sat back, leaning against the shelf behind him, face upward and eyes closed. He smirked as he ruminated on his next move. .

He stood up and cut between a couple rows of shelves before he reached his person of interest.

"If it isn't Granger." Draco said.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She scowled, visibly irritated at his presence. Sure they hadn't quarrelled or argued in months but that didn't change the fact that they were sworn enemies.

"Would you like to attend the Yule Ball with me?" Sure he knew she had been already asked. And that it had been by none other than Krum! But that was part of his plan, wasn't it? He shouldn't change the big events.

Hermione stared at him, as he had expected, in utter shock at his serious demeanour; mouth agape and caramel eyes wide open. He stared back, willing what he had just asked to be true enough. He couldn't afford to let her have any false implications.

"I'm serious." He said, as if imploring; forcing her to think hard. He held her gaze long enough to plant the doubts and then resolutely looked away.

"Never mind." He waved his hand and stalked off.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Yule Ball-1994**

Hermione couldn't help it. She had been thinking a lot lately. Not that it was something new, but a certain _blond_ had never been the topic of her internal debate. It disturbed her greatly.

As if on cue her eyes found _his;_ despite being at the other end of the hall _._ Of all the people in the Ball, she found him staring at her. However, what he did next was an absolute shocker. He raised his wine glass up to eye level as if toasting her and then took a sip, his ring glinting a turquoise green to blue, as if changing colours. He held her gaze just a moment longer before looking away.

"...Her-mi-oh-nee?" Victor's voice cut through Hermione's musings. "Izz sum-thi-ng w-ong?"

"Oh, it was the transfiguration essay, its due in less than two weeks and I lost track of things!" She covered up quickly. Sparing a last glance in a certain annoying direction, she let herself being stirred towards to the dancing floor.

It would have been a great evening if Ron wouldn't have been there to completely ruin it to shreds.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, The day after the Yule Ball-1994**

The note simply said:

"Meet me in the third classroom on the fifth floor corridor. -DM"

Even if hadn't signed she would have know it was Malfoy. The note had come attached to a 'Potter-Stinks' badge that he had supplied. Again.

There was absolutely no way that she would fall for this. The thought of going was absolutely ridiculous. Almost.

But as they say, curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, The day after the Yule Ball-1994**

Obviously Draco hadn't told her the whole truth. No, actually just what Horcruxes are and what Voldemort actually is...

"Do you honestly think I would believe this fat big lie!?" Hermione laughed at a _serious_ lookingMalfoy. "Merlin! How do you even know about something so dark?!"

"I am afraid; he is speaking the truth Miss Granger." Dumbledore's voice cut through from the doorway. He stepped in and shut the door.

Hermione's laugh stopped mid breath. "Do y-you," she visibly gulped. "Do you think he _actually_ _can_ return, Professor?"

"He can." Dumbledore sounded grave as he finished, "Maybe even sooner than we think."

"We must involve Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, but at the appropriate time...till then..." He paused gazing at their worried faces. "I bestow upon you two of what you think of these memories..."

No one noticed, a glimmering turquoise light emitting from Draco's ring.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Astronomy Tower -1995**

"All must go on as planned, Severus." Dumbledore said. Even though he only spoke Professor Snape's name, it was meant for Draco and Hermione as well.

"After I am gone, it will be the right time to involve Potter and Weasley as well." He continued. The brisk night air ruffling their hair. It seemed even the wind could sense the tension of the tight rope the four people were walking.

* * *

 **Tent Hideout, Black Forest-1996**

"Harry, seriously I can do it." Hermione implored, standing up from her customary spot by the radio. Draco audibly sighed. He sat down on his bunk bed on the other side of their tent.

"You already did yesterday, Granger." He said audibly exhausted. "You should rest, Hermione," Harry agreed with Draco. "And it's my turn anyway. No you too, Malfoy... just rest. I will be right outside… keeping watch."

Hermione had the perfect face of exhaustion and despair as she saw Harry leave their tent and the last crack of the leaves as he walked away. She turned around and resumed her place by the squeaking radio, listening intently for any news about her friends. Or Ron.

"C'mon Granger, you are not going to make me listen to that thing for another hour, are you?" His voice made Hermione look up from her crouched position.

She raised an eyebrow as he steadily made his way towards her and changed the station on the radio. She was exhausted so there were no protests. The tent was filled with an unfamiliar song.

 _..., keep a hold_

 _If you look into the distance, there's a house upon the hill  
Guidin' like a lighthouse_

Draco took her hands in his and led her to the middle of the tent's open space. The song gave a couple of up beats and Draco almost forced her to join his little activity.

 _To a place where you'll be safe to feel our grace  
'Cause we've all made mistakes_

"C'mon Granger, cheer up!" He mocked her., "And here I thought Gryffindors were known for their stupid bravery and 'merry-making'!'"

 _If you've lost your way…_

Hermione scowled hard, and despite herself. she twirled herself out and in again, as if to prove she was a Gryffindor; a certain someone who shouldn't be trifled with.

 _I will leave the light on  
I will leave the light on  
I will leave the light on  
I will leave the light on_

He smirked and Hermione realised too late that he had only provoked her into action.

 _Tell me what's been happenin', what's been on your mind  
Lately, you've been searchin' for a darker place  
To hide, that's alright  
But if you carry on abusing, you'll be robbed from us  
_

But this time it was Draco that twirled her out, held her at an arm's length a second longer before pulling her close again. All the time remembering Dumbledore's words. He shouldn't let her like him that way. It isn't supposed to happen.

" _ **Remember the rules Mr. Malfoy."**_

 _I refuse to lose another friend to drugs  
Just come home, don't let go_

Hermione laughed, the first time in days. Months even. But it eased the tension Draco felt. He joined with a chuckle of his own. "What is it? Finally gone barmy?" he asked when her laughter didn't abate.

"No..." she spoke in between bouts, pointing at his finger, "It's just that your turquoise ring looks more like an engagement ring!"

 _If you look into the distance, there's a house upon the hill  
Guidin' like a lighthouse  
To a place where you'll be safe to feel our grace  
'Cause we've all made mistakes  
If you've lost your way…_

"Jealous Granger?" he asked.

"You wish!" She chuckled.

"It's more like an heirloom, actually," he explained. "I think it belonged to someone in my Mother's side of family."

"Because of the 'B' in it?" She questioned. He spun her again.

 _I will leave the light on  
I will leave the light on _

He nodded. "Fun fact here, is that it was actually given to me by father." He regretted it immediately bringing up his father; it was still a sore topic. He relaxed when Hermione responded rather lightly. He wouldn't even imagine Weasley's reaction!

"It might belong to the Beauxbatons Academy, you know! Their crest is of turquoise too!"

Something clicked, as if the pieces of puzzle finally falling into their places. Draco stopped mid step, making Hermione crash into him. "Oh-h!"

 _I will leave the light on  
I will leave the light on  
I will leave the light on _

"Tell me how hard will be it to break in Beauxbatons?" Draco asked, catching Hermione completely off guard.

At her obvious confusion, he smiled. "We have a Horcruxe to destroy."

* * *

 **Beauxbatons Academy, Dining hall-1996**

To say simply, the Dining hall of the said academy was in absolute chaos. Apparently there had been some kind of an anti-tearing spell on the Beauxbatons crest tapestry, which a certain group of four teenagers had just breached.

Since then, it had been raining rocks and debris.

"I am going to kill Draco Malfoy!" A very angry Harry Potter yelled. "This piece of Broach doesn't even react to the sword of Gryffindor!"

"Try it with this!" Draco yelled, throwing his Turquoise ring.

Hermione caught it and instantly the broach pinned on the tapestry had swallowed the ring. Literally.

It started shaking so hard that it sprung from her hands and dropped to the ground, gleaming a dull shade of turquoise. Ron snatched the sword from Harry and hit the Horcruxe with precise force.

A swirl of turquoise smoke spilled wildly from the destroyed broach forming the sickening face of Voldemort with glittering red eyes. It bellowed and howled before disappearing.

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor, Christmas party, December-2005**

"So what have you finally decided on? Astoria? Draco?" asked Harry, as he settled himself back beside a very pregnant Ginny with a fresh glass of wine.

Draco and Astoria shared a look. Astoria was almost eight and a half months pregnant. And they had been going back and forth on baby names for three months now.

"Hermione helped a lot." Astoria said, smirking as she unrolled a parchment almost the length of a full sized sofa. Draco laughed to which Hermione just shook her head and smiled. Ron slid an arm around Hermione's barely five month pregnant belly.

"However, I have decided on something else entirely." Astoria spoke again, catching everyone's attention, including Draco's. "Sorry Hermione." She apologized.

Rubbing her stomach, Astoria announced, "Because I have decided on Scorpius instead. It kind of just came to my mind."

Draco couldn't help but think that he had heard it somewhere before.

* * *

 **A/N:** You might be wondering how come Draco remembers that conversation he eavesdropped in _his_ timeline when the turquoise diamond makes him forget his future life slowly. Well when he time traveled back the memory obviously didn't seemed important as he thought that the 'B' in his ring meant 'Black' for his mother's maiden family, so he didn't mark it down while scribbling his important memories... so when he experienced the memory again while living in the past, he just remembered it. So, when Hermione made a blind guess(a joke _really_ ) it all came back.

I hope that helps! I would love help you out of any question you have! Just review of PM me!

Thanks

-Kiaa


End file.
